Drifting Away
by FeralBlastoise
Summary: Kato Shadis is a former pilot of the Canadian Jaeger, Rogue Titan. After a test drive gone wrong, she is removed from her station as a pilot at Anchorage, and set down in the Sydney Shatterdome, this time as a Kwoon Combat trainer. Her newest class doesn't seem to be much, but there is one boy who can't find his place. She wants him to take her hand, and just drift.


**Hi guys, I realize I've been really slow with a lot of updates, but now that I finally have English this semester, I can get my writing game back on! _Drifting Away _is a story that I've been contemplating for a long time, and so now I decided, why the hell not, let's put it up on fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy this story, I own nothing in the Pacific Rim universe, I only own Kato, Erin, and maybe a few other OC's. Happy reading! **

* * *

**Of Fights and Former Pilots **

"Alright ya maggots. Ya made it this far, I'll give ya that, but ya won't get any further if ya keep actin' like pansies! You knuckleheads wanna fight Kaiju?" Kato got a bunch of eager head nods and excited murmurs from her newest class in Sydney.

"Then muscle up an' bloody act like it! Ya wanna beat Kaiju ass? Work for it, ya morons! Those things aren't gonna wait for y'all to finish up with yer toys, or yer jackin' off to some pretty Ranger. Kaiju attacks come quick, and those pretty Rangers? They're in the drop room _way_ before anyone. They can beat yer ass too. They may look like nothin', but touch 'em an' you'll learn a whole new meanin' of pain. Last guy who touched a Ranger was knocked flat on his ass faster than you could say 'Kaiju bait'. Then he got all butthurt an' challenged her to a fight right here in this room. And guess who won?"

Kato finished her rant and spread her arms wide, waiting for one of the boys to answer correctly.

A tall kid raised his hand. "I'm pretty sure 'e woulda won, hot cheeks," He said with a shit-eating grin. "No self respecting man would let 'imself get beat by a _girl_, ain't that right mates?" Tall kid's friends threw shit-eating grins of their own and nodded, with a couple of yeah's and that's right's thrown in between.

Kato just smiled. "Ah, but I never told you _who_ he was fighting."

"I bet it was one o' those weak ass girlies, they never last long in this kinda place." This kid..he was in for a very thorough beating before the end of class.

"Do I look like a 'weak ass girly' to ya? Hate to break it to ya, but yer _nothin'_ compare to me. I've lasted in this place longer than you have, you an' that absolute idiot who tried fightin' me, Kato Shadis."

There was a collective gasp from the class, save for Tall Kid and his mates. Kato heard some murmuring going around.

"Kato Shadis? As in _the _Kato Shadis?"

"No way, what made her come _here?_"

"Oh, those boys are in trouble~"

Tall Kid didn't look too happy about the fact that the class was rooting for Kato. "You? You don't look that strong. Ain't that the reason you were removed from piloting? Because you chased the RABIT? What is this, a joke? It's a pretty sad one, if ya ask me."

"Oi, kid. Watch that mouth o' yer's. Kato doesn't take too kindly to nuisances." A short brunette stepped out onto the mat. "Why don't you both have a go at it, huh? I'm sure you're both _itching_ to knock eachother's socks off. I'll even referee the match."

"And who might you be, girly? You butthurt yer friend over there can't take a beating?"

"Erin Birch is the name, not so pleased to meet you. She can speak for herself, but I'm sure you'll be one cryin' to yer dad, isn't that right?"

"Do you even know the rules, girly?" Tall Kid was starting to piss Erin off as well.

"I referee every match, whaddaya think, ya maggot?"

"Kid, just get in the ring. We're fightin' to four points. And watch yer feet, I hope you're not as ungraceful here as you are when bitch-talkin' me." Kato was getting impatient, this was taking too long! "Also, watch yer feet, wouldn't wanna catch ya in a place where a dick should be, if ya have one, that is."

Tall Kid's face was seething, his face was redder than his hair. "Right then, _girly_. Show me what you got, _if _you have anything worth fightin'."

Erin took her place as the referee, while Kato and Tall Kid stood at opposite ends of the mat, bo's in hand. "Hey kid, you got a name?" Erin asked him.

"Hansen. Chuck Hansen." He flashed a grin saying 'Smack me, I eat shit'. "Bet ya regret talkin' down t' me like that, eh girly?"

"Hansen, huh?" Kato was surprised. This ass was Hercules' _son? _"Kid, how old are you?"

"Sixteen."

Oh, how she wanted to wipe that smug grin off of his face. Sixteen...this could be fun.

"Alright Erin, get the match started please."

"With pleasure." Erin blew her whistle. She just knew she was gonna have a field day with this match.

"I'll give ya that, if ya really want - _oof!_" Chuck was cut off as Kato swung her bo into his stomach.

"Remember Chuck," Kato snarked. "Four points. I just got one."

"Urgh..that's not fair! I wasn't ready!" Chuck was red in the face once again, obviously he wasn't too happy with the way Kato bashed him.

Said woman stalked up to him and pulled him up by the collar so his nose almost touched her's.

"Listen here, brat. Life isn't fair. No Kaiju is gonna wait for you to get ready. Neither am I. Are you gonna fight, or do you wanna be Kaiju bait? Huh?" Kato hissed. She let him go and he dropped to the floor. Kato stalked away, not bothering to look back at him. Chuck growled and launched himself at her, aiming for her head. Without turning around, she blocked him.

"Chuck, what did I say about fighting female Rangers?" Kato asked sweetly, throwing in a smile.

"Uh, they're hot?" Chuck answered dumbly.

"No, you're gonna learn a whole new meaning of _pain!_" Kato pushed him back and swung her staff at his ribs. Chuck blocked and countered with a jab which was then parried by Kato. She attacked again, this time going for his legs. Chuck jumped and Kato missed.

This routine went on until both fighters had reached three points. Chuck was getting mad, Kato could see it. He shot at her, swinging his bo wildly.

'_Wait for it..there!'_ As soon as Chuck dropped his staff to move in with his third strike, Kato went for the kill, a shot straight across his neck, knocking him off his feet and onto the ground.

Erin's whistle sounded, signalling the end of the match. Kato stood and offered a hand to Chuck, who looked, for lack of a better word, butthurt.

"Next time, _think_ before you blindly challenge someone. Remember, you're not even a rookie yet. No point acting like a Ranger if you can't back it up with your fighting skills and maturity." She waiting for him to grab her hand. He never did.

"What makes you any better than me? I mean, you're not even a Ranger, who are you to tell me what to-" Chuck was cut off as Kato interjected.

"Okay, first of all, I _am_ a Ranger. I'm a pilot. Don't get cocky, kid. Alright?" He glared at her, then turned his head. "Whatever," Was the only word he spat out.

Kato regarded him with a raised brow. "Okay then, the rest of ya, try not to follow Mr. Hansen's example. If you can manage that, then we'll have a great year. That goes for you ladies too. Now, out of my training room! Get!" Kato shooed them out. Chuck scrambled to his feet, evidently more than ecstatic to leave.

Kato and Erin followed the last few students out into the hall. turned to Erin and grinned. "Great turnout this year, I'd say. Even the new girls look pretty tough. At least they aren't at each other's throats."

Erin nodded. "Yeah, but that means they're all at _your _throat. 'Specially that Hansen kid," She quipped with a pointed look.

"Eh, kids'll be kids. Can't stop them." Kato glanced at her watch. "Time to report to Herc. Gotta tell 'im 'bout the match with his kid."

"I knew the name sounded familiar." Erin closed her eyes and sighed tiredly. "Well, I'll leave ya to it. I'm gonna take a nap. Night Kato."

"Night Erin, sleep well." And with that, both Rangers parted ways.

'_Chuck Hansen, huh? Interesting kid...'_ Kato thought to herself as she strode down the halls to Hercules Hansen's office. '_I'll have to watch him, he shows promise.'_

* * *

**First chapter guys, I hope you all liked it! I'll be updating this one more often than my other stories, which, frankly need to be improved upon. Like and review guys, they make me happy :D **


End file.
